The Jkirk-Inquisitor War (RP)
I felt like doing a Jkirk related RP with Joshua, so I made this. I hope this RP won't get abandoned like most RP's I make... User: Joshua the Hedgehog: And in response, I am willingly able to roleplay in this event. Let the best man win. Story/Plot The Inquisitor Clan is an evil organization run by the corrupt Graham Smithers, who has attacked Jkirk terrority, thus starting a war between the two factions. With Jkirk being backed by The Mobian Junta among other factions, will Mobius survive The Jkirk-Inquisitor War? Only time will tell. The Sides Side 1: The Allies The Allies is a coalition of Factions that were formed to bring down the Axis coalition of Factions. The participants on this side are listed below: The Jkirk Federations (Main): 'Functional The Mobian Junta '(Main): 'Functional Side 2: The Axis The Axis is another coalition of Factions that were formed to help each other in their quest of Conquest, and to also bring down the Allies coalition of Factions. The participants on this side are listed below: The Inquisitor Clan '(Main): Functional Soviet Union of Mobian Republics (I wanted them to be involved too. :3) (Response: Maaaybe. .3.) The Event (Roleplay goes here. o3o) In the Jkirkian City of Zerkville, people were peacefully doing their thing. Working, selling wares and enjoying food and beverages. Suddenly, at 12:00 PM, Inquisitors bombed the city. People started fleeing for their lives. Some people were killed and some were brainwashed into loyal followers. Police arrived at 12:05 PM, helping evacuating people and holding off the attackers. At 12:15 PM, SWAT teams arrived to help police fend off the attackers. Fort Jkirk, 12:20 PM... Colonel Lucas Pierpoint Vincent was monitoring Jkirkian terrorities when he noticed Zerkville was under attack. Lucas: Uh, General Lester, you might wanna come look at this. I'm getting Level 2 Danger Reports here. Zerkville is under attack. Lester wasn't at the Fort, it seems... However, Adex Zarvok Burns came in response. "Zerkville? Never heard of a town under that name..... Anywho... Colonel, I need you to send in the 1st Jkirkian Response Fleet to the city, at once." Lucas: Will do, sir. Lucas then got out his intercom and spoke into it. Lucas: 1st Jkirkian Response Fleet, prepare to move for Zerkville! Air Force Captain: Roger that, we'll be sending off the fleet immediately. The 1st Jkirkian Response Fleet immediately left for Zerkville to defend it. Zerkville, 12:30 PM... Jkirkian Troops arrived in Zerkville, ready to fend off the attackers. (I have to read Joshua's Jkirk Federations page first to get an understanding of his troops. XD) (Okay, if you want to get a better understanding on Jkirk's units, I suggest going to the wiki itself. You can find it on my profile page) The 1st Jkirkian First Response Fleet consisted of 3 Reaper X3Y Airships, along with Ground Forces and Aircraft inside them to assist on the Ground and in the Skies. (Alright, will do.) The Inquisitors started attacking the Jkirkian Troops, trying to take them down. Seeing as no Transports had deployed any Infantry or Land Vehicles yet, they were only shooting at the Reaper's, of which any hits they were taking, was all going to its Shields. The Inquisitors realized Jkirk had powerful shields, and decided to activate theirs, so that they wouldn't be damaged. Meanwhile, Class 22 Tanks manned by the Inquisitors rolled into the Northern part of Zerkville, ready to blow up any Jkirkian units. Seeing that a huge majority of the Civilian Population had been evacuated, the Reaper's were authorized to fire their Reaper-305 Plasma Cannons, of which they did so, firing at the hostile Ground troops. And seeing that Plasma is highly effective against Shields, the Inquisitors might have heavy damage to their shields. (Unfinished sentence? .-.) (Hm? ...Oh, I must have put that in on accident. My bad... Oh, would this be Canon or Non Canon?) The Inquisitors were shocked at Jkirk's Plasma weapons, and decided to use their Inquichonite (A mineral as powerful as Plasma) Rockets at the Reapers. They fired immediately. Seeing the Missiles being fired at them, each Reaper immediately fired all of their Defensive Plasma Cannons to take out all of the incoming Missiles. Even if some were it hit, they would prove to not be as effective to the shields, than the Plasma used from earlier (Its not the strength of the Plasma that makes it so effective against Shields, it's the fact that its a type of Energy Weapon, that so happens to be more effective. So... Yeah). (Ah, I see.) (I will say though, If those Missiles were to hit the Hull of the ships, although not Devastating, it could do quite some damage) Seaside Hill, 12:35 PM... Quentin Mick Vincent was chilling at the beach with Joshua Sentrium Burns standing next to him. Quentin: Aaaah, there's nothing better than chilling at the beach and forgetting about all your troubles for a while. Joshua replied. "Mhm. Usually I'm either training to increase my skills in Combat or something. But it's good to actually get a bit of a relaxation." Quentin: Oh yeah. Suddenly, Quentin's Communicator rang. Quentin: Hm? *answers* Yello? Lucas: Quentin, we need you and Joshua in Zerkville immediately. It's under attack by a hostile army. Quentin: Right, we're on it. *hangs up* We gotta go, Joshua. Zerkville's under attack. He tilted his head. "Zerkville? Is that one of our territorie...?" He thought for a bit. "...Well, if it is, then nonetheless, we best get going." Quentin: Yeah, let's get in my truck. I'll drive. Quentin got into his armoured truck and waited for Joshua to get in. Joshua had entered the truck. Upon their journey, he asked a curious question. "Your dad would be Colonel Lucas Vincent, correct?" Quentin: Yep, that's him. We're both Sentrium Mobians, like you. (Since they both work for The Jkirk Federations, Joshua should've told Quentin about it at least once.) "...Mhm.. I am quite curious though, what made him exceed through the ranks, all the way to a Colonel?" Quentin: Dad is a talented tactician and strategist. He started as a Private, like everyone else, but because of his degree in military leading, he was promoted to Colonel. Your dad apparently can talk to my dad about serious business. It's really good see our dads are such good friends. "..I see. It is a good thing our fathers have gotten along thus far." (I just read your question about the canonity of this RP, and I thought it would be cool if it was canon, I mean, it would be a great way to work on Quentin's canon.) (Alrighty then) Quentin nodded and they kept driving. Back in Zerkville... Jkirkian Troops and Inquisitor Troops were waging a huge war in the city. Inquisitors destroying city property and buildings, and Jkirk attempting to defend the city. Suddenly, one of the Inquisitor's lieutenants appeared, holding a pistol in his hand. This lieutenant was Lieutenant Joel Farnham, and the pistol he was holding is actually a Sonic Superweapon, namely the Pistol of Destruction. Lt. Joel: Feel the power of my Pistol of Destruction! The lieutenant fired the pistol and one of the Reapers was hit, and it crashed down into a building. (Sorry. :C) Due to the power the Pistol has, it would have a huge recoil, which would either knock the Lieutenant backwards, a few yards, or injured his firing hand. Either way, it would have a bad effect on both sides. Annnd also due to the Reaper's massive size (Has you looked at the Database yet? .w.), it.wouldn't just.crash into.one building, but others as well. Nevertheless, the remaining Reaper's had fired another barrage of their Plasma Weapons, along with their Railguns, which would pierce through any Shields they had, of which said shields would have been weakened. One of the Reaper's had called for reinforcements, contacting Fort Jkirk. (I have no idea what type of Ground Forces were deployed .w.) Lt. Joel was knocked backwards a few yards due to the power of his pistol. Lt. Joel: Oof...Oh well, at least I hit my target. Fort Jkirk... Lucas: Our troops over at Zerkville require reinforcements because one of the opponents' lieutenants appears to have a superweapon of some sort. Sending in Genesis Transport with RI-CU7 Terminators, Mobian Baxter Troopers, AM5 Light Reconnaisance Vechiles and U7-R95 Heavy Tanks, if that's fine with you, sir. (In case you didn't notice, he's referring to Joshua's dad, Adex. Also, I have to use both the Jkirk Database and this wiki at the same time to roleplay. XD) (Ahh. .3.) "I see. Send them the desired reinforcements then. If those aren't enough to halt them in their tracks, then I'm afraid Zerkville will be lost." Lucas nodded and sent the troops over to Zerkville. Fort Ejército, 12:45 PM... Colonel Chester Hamilton, leader of The Mobian Junta and his right hand man Trevor McLeod were watching Jkirk and the Inquisitors wage war in Zerkville. Trevor: It appears Jkirk has trouble defending their terrority. Colonel: Yes indeed. I think we should send help to Zerkville. Trevor, send a fleet of B-52 Bombers, Heavy Tanks and troops over to Zerkville immediately. Send Alex and his squad too. Trevor: Yes, sir! Trevor called over the intercom to send the requested troops over to Zerkville. Zerkville, 12:50 PM... The Jkirkian reinforcements finally arrived at Zerkville. They started rolling into town and plowed their way through by destroying the Inquisitors' troops, because their shields had run out. Lt. Joel got back up and was ready to fire his superweapon again when someone tapped him on the shoulder? Lt. Joel: Huh? He turned around and was knocked unconscious by Quentin, who was standing behind Joel. Quentin: Take that, enemy dillweed! Quentin then grabbed the superweapon. Quentin: I'm keeping this. Joshua watched as Quentin knocked out the Lieutenant. "In my father's name, we shall drive back these invaders, even if we have to fight for a single inch for a Year!" Quentin: Yes, we'll defeat these invading forces, even if we have to fight for years to do so! Quentin then jumped into action and fired the Pistol of Destruction at an incoming Inquisitor Airship. Airship Pilot: Oh, shit! The airship was hit and it crashed down on top of a batallion of Inquisitor Troopers, killing them. Quentin: *whistles* This superweapon packs quite a punch! A U7-R95 Heavy Tank drove up to the crashed airship. Tank Driver: Quentin, Joshua, we'll clean up here! The tank then fired at the crashed airship, obliterating it into pieces. Meanwhile, at the Inquisitor Lair... The Inquisitor Clan Chancellor, Joaquin Stark was watching the battle for Zerkville on hi-tech surveillance systems. Joaquin: So, Jkirk is fighting back, huh? The Leader is currently away, so I'm in charge. And I'm going to send in a huge fleet! Zerkville, 13:10 PM... Mobian Junta forces have arrived in Zerkville to help Jkirk. B-52 Bombers bombed several NS-250 Armored Jeeps, Heavy Tanks blew up Class 12 Attack Choppers and Mobian Junta Infantry started battling Inquisitor Infantry. Alex the Bathuman and his squad came in with a 6-Person ROC-900 Armored Chopper with Turrets and Rockets. Alex: Simeon, you fly the chopper, Kirk, Pete and I will go into the battlefield! Simeon: Yes, sir! Kirk and Pete put on parachutes and jumped out of the chopper while Alex jumped out of the chopper and soared through the sky using his bat wings. Alex blew up several Inquisitor Troops using his RPG-7 Rocket Launcher, Rockette. Kirk and Pete fired their FPS-2016 Rifles at incoming enemies. Quentin: Hey, Joshua, look! It's Mobian Junta troops, and they're here to help us! "What?" He looked over to where the Mobian Junta troops were. "Huh. Would you look at that." Alex landed in front of Quentin and Joshua. Alex: Greetings. I'm Captain Alex 'The Bathuman' Cleveland of The Mobian Junta. And you? Quentin: I'm Quentin Mick Vincent, and this is Joshua Sentrium Burns, we're both from The Jkirk Federations. Alex: Nice to meet you. Now, let's go kick some ass! Quentin nodded and he and Alex started firing at enemies. 13:30... Rumbling was heard. Alex, Quentin and all fighting troops turned around and saw a gigantic Inquisitor fleet show up. 2 I-100 Tanks, 3 HMH Killer Airships, 1 Flight Deck Airship, 5 Insurgents with Turrets, 10 Heavy Attack Choppers, 15 Class 22 Tanks, 31 XYZ-11 Battleships, 26 33-Y Space Cruisers and 113 Inquinchionite Gunner Vans, all full of Inquisitors armed to the tooth. Alex: Sweet...Mother of shit... Quentin: What do we do, Joshua? "...Welp. Guess we got to fight harder." He equipped on what seemed to be a Mechanical Emerald. Alex: You're right. I'll get one of the ammo mags for my Rocket Launcher of Armageddon (Alex's superweapon. :3)! Alex got out golden rockets, which are used for the Rocket Launcher of Armageddon. Alex: It's time to kick some meanie's asses. Alex fired a rocket at the fleet, blowing up 1/4 of it. Quentin fired the Pistol of Destruction at the fleet, also blowing up a part of it. (Man, why are there so many WMDs? .w.) "You guys might wanna stand back." He activated the Emerald, of which he entered a transformation of some kind. (What does WMD stand for?) (Weapons of Mass Destruction) Quentin and the rest stood back as they watched Joshua transform. The transformation didn't look dramatic, as he was just standing there. After a bit, his fur had turned Yellow, with his Eye Color changing from Blue to Maroon, and his quills had spiked up. "Alright. Who's first to board the giant Vessel that's above us?" (Okay. Well, I love watching Downfall (A German 2004 movie about Hitler's last 10 days) parodies, and some Untergangers (Youtubers who make Downfall pardodies) have created superweapons for Hitler and his henchmen, therefore, I thought it'd be cool if Sonic characters had superweapons too.) (I see...) Alex: Leave that to me! Alex soared up into the sky using his bat wings and got onto the Flight Deck Airship. Quentin: Let's go, Joshua! Quentin hopped onto Joshua's back, ready to board the vessel. "..Why, did you jump, on my back?" He ascended up towards the sky anyway, though. Within minutes, he reached one of the HMH Killer Airships, and allowed Quentin to board. Quentin found Alex and together, they started taking out Inquisitors on the vessel. Eventually, they reached the control room. They took out the pilots and Alex and Quentin began to pilot the vessel. They turned the vessel and crashed it into another part of the fleet, causing it to go tumbling. Alex and Quentin got off the vessel in time and went back to the battlefield. With the help from The Mobian Junta, Jkirk managed to destroy the remaining part of the fleet. The remaining Inquisitors were captured and taken into custody. However, this is not the last Jkirk would see of the Inquisitors. The Jkirk and Junta troops went to the nearby Jkirk facility Kamiki Stronghold. Inside, Quentin was lying down on a couch. Quentin: Phew, I'm tired... (Please stop making random Jkirk facilities, it's gonna make me edit the territories page. o3o) Joshua was just standing there, wondering what the hell just invaded the City. (Sorry. I don't know exactly all of Jkirk's facilities, that's why I'm making my own.) (Look on the Territories page, that's on the database. .3.) Alex: Well, Mr. Burns, my squad and I have interrogated one of the captured enemy soldiers, and he stated that he was working for The Inquisitor Clan, a faction run by Graham Smithers, who's bent on world conquest. He doesn't know which city they will invade next. "I see... Though, I honestly think that this information should go to my Father." Alex: Alright. If you could get me in touch with your father, that would be a huge help. "He's over at Fort Jkirk. All you need to do is contact the fort, get authorization to speak to him, and then your good." Alex nodded and contacted the fort on his communicator. Alex: Captain Alex to Fort Jkirk, Captain Alex to Fort Jkirk. Can you hear me? No one seems to be responding. Joshua was watching as he was attempting to contact the Fort. Alex tried again. This time, Lucas responded. Lucas: Yes, this is Fort Jkirk responding. How can I help? Alex: Can I speak to the faction leader, please? I've got information that might interest him. Lucas: What kind of information? Alex: About the faction that attacked Zerkville. Lucas: Alright, I'll get him on the line. Tell him everything you know. Alex: I will. Lucas walked over to Adex Zarvok Burns' office. Lucas: Sir, I've got a Captain from The Mobian Junta on the line. He says he knows who attacked Zerkville and wants to share the information with you. Adex was doing some paperwork, when he walked in. "....I see.. patch him through, please." Lucas nodded, walked back to the panel and patched Alex through to Adex. (Lol, it sounds so similar. XD) Alex: Is this the Jkirk faction leader? (Hue) "This is indeed, the Jkirkian Faction leader, yes. You have information on this unprovoked assault?" Alex: Yes. We interrogated one of the captured enemy soldiers, and he stated he was working for The Inquisitor Clan, a faction run by Graham Smithers, who is bent on world conquest. He doesn't know which city they will attack next. "I see... And where is such territory of these Inquisitors located?" Alex: We had to torture the soldier into telling us, but he told us that the Inquisitors have a castle in Apotos. We have to warn the island people that there's a war coming and they have to evacuate immediately. "Make it happen, then. We must attack them, before they attack once more. I advise sending Naval and Ground troops, supported by Aircraft." Alex: Okay, we will. I'll contact my faction leader and we'll get ready for our attack. If I get more information out of enemy soldiers, I'll let you know. Alex ended the transmission ad started a transmission with Colonel Hamilton. Alex: This is Captain Alex to Colonel Hamilton. Are you catching me, Colonel? Colonel: I hear you loud and clear, Alex. What is it you need? We're going to attack the Inquisitor castle in Apotos, and we need Naval and Ground troops, supported by Aircraft. Colonel: Okay, we'll get our navy corps ready to send troops to Apotos. Where exactly is the castle? Alex: It's at *where the castle is*. Colonel: Okay, we'll warn the island people and get them off the island so they won't get hurt. It'll take a while to get there, though. Alex: As long as we get there before the Inquisitors can make their next move, it'll be fine. Colonel: Okay, I'll do my best. Speak to you soon, Alex. Alex: Same here, Colonel. Alex ended the transmission. Colonel: Trevor, get the boss of our navy corps on the horn and tell him to prepare the troops for their sea voyage. Trevor: Yes, sir! Trevor ran out the room to call the Admiral. Colonel: Whoever is running those Inquisitors, he or she will pay for what they did... The Next Day... A fleet of Junta Battle Cruisers was on their way to Apotos. The fleet included Puerto Gunships, Agua Cruisers, Armored Neptuno Galleons, Mar Mar Fregats and more. Troops aboard the vessels were playing cards and doing other things to keep themselves occupied. Kamiki Stronghold, 5:50 AM... Quentin was deep asleep, enjoying slumber. Alex, on the other hand, was already awake, doing morning gymnastics. His best friend Pete was doing gymnastics with him. Alex: You know what they say, early birds catch the worms. Pete: You know it. Real soldiers get up around this time. Alex: Glad we agree on the important stuff, Pete. Pete: Same here, Alex. The two friends continued doing their push ups. Joshua, had already been awoken since 5:00, due to him catching some Z's, quite earlier than usually. He was managing his equipment, so he may be ready for the next battle. "..." Alex and Pete finished doing push ups and walked over to Joshua. Alex: Good morning, Jkirkian soldier. How are you doing? "I am doing well. However, I do have a name, and I'd like for you to use it, please. My name would be Joshua Sentrium Burns, by the way..." Alex: Okay, Joshua. Pete and I were just doing morning gymnastics as we do every morning. What are you up to this morning? "I'm getting my equipment ready for the new battle. Can't go about unprepared, right?" Alex: You know it. I'll go wake Kirk and Simeon and then we'll get our equipment ready too. "Alright." He got up, and gathered up his now prepared equipment. "I'll be outside." Alex nodded and he and Pete went to wake up Kirk and Simeon. Meanwhile, Quentin has gotten up, eaten something, brushed his teeth and got dressed. (Men can apparently do this stuff much faster than women. XD) He then prepared his equipment and walked up to Joshua. Quentin: Yo, Joshua. You ready for today's battle? He seemed abit quiet at first. He then responded "Yeah, I got my equipment preparer, so I'm prepared." Quentin: I just prepared all my equipment too. I even managed to recreate the ammo that was in the Pistol of Mass Destruction I stole from that Inquisitor lieutenant yesterday. I'm all ready to roll! Eventually, Alex, Pete, Simeon and Kirk were all there. Alex: Okay, all of the troops are ready. Joshua, can you call some Genesis Transport to come pick us up? We're leaving for Apotos today. "I'm not qualified to get a Genesis Transport here, but I reckon my father ca- ..Wait. How did you know the specific kind of ammo that pistol used?" He asked Quentin. Quentin: I have the ability to identify ammo types in guns. That's how I was able to recreate the ammo. This way, my new superweapon will never run out of ammo. "...Ooookay then. Anyways, I'll to it that we get a Genesis Transport for our own use." He walked away for a bit. Alex: I'm ready to kick some ass. Simeon: Me too. Kirk: Same here. Pete: Yeah. Quentin: Let's do this! After a bit, he came back. "My dad has agreed to give us something to use... Though, it's not a Genesis Transport." Alex: Really? Now you've made me curious. Quentin: I wonder what he sent... "You'll see in a minute." Within literally a minute, a Rupture had appeared within the sky above them. Alex: Whoa, that's awesome! An very large Airship, spanning at 295 Feet High, and 750 Feet Wide, comes out of the rupture. Upon further inspection (Although it's still not known by the Junta), it appears to be a TA-650 Airship. Alex: This ship is amazing! What kind of ship is it? "That is a TA-650 Airship. That would be our Escort, and the transport for the Jkirkian transports that hold our troops." Alex: Alright. Well, let's get aboard and head for Apotos. Alex, Quentin, Alex's squad and all the troops that were at the fort boarded the ship. They waited for Joshua to get aboard. Joshua boarded via his LVRA Jetpack, as the others boarded the Transports to get to the Airship. When everyone got on board, the ship left for Apotos. 2 hours later... The Mobian Junta Troops along with some Jkirk Troops were heading towards Apotos. Alex saw Apotos appear at the horizon. Alex: *quietly* Land ho! Joshua looked as the hostile fort was in sight. "Alright, let us cripple their Military." He clicked the safety off of his Plasma Rifle. Simeon: Yes, but first we have to evacuate the people off the island. We don't want innocent people to be killed, you know. "How are we going to evacuate an entire population, that probably supports the hostile faction? You may evacuate them if you wish, but the rest will do their best to refrain from inflicting Civilian Causalities." Simeon: According to what I've heard, the innocent civilians fear the castle where the Inquisitors are, so we shouldn't have to worry about that. "Alright then. Like I said, evacuate them if you wish, but the hostile forces are surely not going to like it." He then walked away towards another room. Simeon nodded as he walked towards Alex. Simeon: What should we do, Captain? Alex: Hmmm...Send some forces towards the local town on the island and tell them to hide. That's the best thing they can do right now, because evacuating them will take too long. Simeon: Alright, I'll send some troops to the local town. Simeon walked away to give Alex's order to some troops. Eventually, the naval troops arrived at the island. Quentin: Joshua, we're on the island. Simeon has sent some troops towards the local town to warn the townsfolk and tell them to hide. Are you ready for this assault? Joshua was no where to be seen on the TA-650. However, it's passengers might see a Drop Pod exit the ship. Quentin: He's gone. Apparently he already left to battle. Quentin walked back to Alex and the gang. Quentin: Okay, Joshua's gone, so we'll have to leave without him. Alex: Okay, let's head to the castle. Alex and the gang got into a tank. Quentin got into a helicopter. Everyone then left for the castle. (Jkirkians have Helicopters, or are those Junta Helis? Because I'm pretty sure that Jkirk doesn't have Helis. o3o) The drop pod seemed to have landed upon the ground. Out of it, came Joshua, as he was eagerly awaiting battle. "Time to show these 'Inquisitors' their place upon the totem pole." Supporting Joshua, came a Militant Soldier, as he was ordered by Adex himself to support Joshua in his objective, until the objective is completed, or that Militant's very life was taken in the heat of war. Either way would be honorable. (It's a Junta Helicopter.) The Junta Troops had reached the Inquisitor Castle. Two guards were guarding the gate. Guard #1: Gentlemen! This is private property! Leave now! Guard #2: Wait, aren't those Junta troops? Guard #1: Shit! Junta Troops shot the guards apart and the troops started attacking the castle. Out of the castle came Inquisitors wearing heavy armor, ready to defeat the troops. Alex: This should be easy. Alex used the tank's weapons to blow up the armored Inquisitors. Inside the castle, an Inquisitor Commander named José Ramoz was surprised by the attack. José: The enemy has reached the castle! Send in more troops! More troops gathered to defend the castle. They came outside with Inquinchionite Rifles to defeat the enemy. A handful of Junta soldiers fell because of the Inquinchionite Weapons. Quentin flew above the castle in his helicopter. Quentin: Time to show these Inquisitor bitches how we do it the Jkirk way! Quentin used the Pistol of Mass Destruction to blow up the Inquisitors and their Inquinchionite Weapons. José: Shit, they have stolen one of our superweapons! Quentin then shot part of the castle with the pistol, wiping it away. Quentin: *on radio* Joshua, your turn! (Jeez, that was a short assault. -3-) Joshua, seeing that part of the castle had already been destroyed within one shot, had already saw his objective being completely pointless. He had looked at the partial ruins in disappointment. The militant spoke "Should we exit the area, sir?" Joshua sighed. "...Very well. I'm pretty sure there's another facility of which won't be destroyed by all of these WMDs... Wait. Militant, get me a transport over to Fort Jkirk." "I'm on it... um, don't mind me asking... but why?" "I need to inform my dad of something. Now go, soldier!" The militant proceeded to call in a Genesis Transport. (I said PART of the castle. Not the entire thing.) (Oh. I didn't see that part. My bad.) Quentin was wondering why Joshua wasn't responding, but shook it off and continued fighting. José, knowing that they would lose, ordered his minions to stop firing so he could exit the castle. The troops stopped fighting and José walked out and surrendered. He was arrested and put on a boat. Alex: Well done, Quentin. You showed 'em who's boss. Quentin: No problem. Let me radio Joshua again. *activates radio* Joshua, can you hear me? Joshua didn't respond. However, he could see a Genesis Transport coming in upon a certain location. Perhaps that's where Joshua is? Quentin: That's a Genesis Transport. Maybe Joshua requested it. Alex: Maybe we can ride along. Alex, Quentin and the squad went for the Genesis Transport, but not before Alex gave his troops orders to take José away to Juntacatraz. His troops agreed to take José there and went off to the boats. Alex, Quentin and the squad quickly headed to where the Genesis Transport was gonna land. As they got closer, they could see Joshua, and the Militant, being loaded onto the Genesis. It didn't look like it landed, but the entry points on the bottom allowed for the Genesis to move its floor down, so anyone may enter. However, it already looked like Joshua was almost in the Genesis. There's also no telling on what he's about to do. Alex: Where are you going?! Wait for us! "I'm going to Fort Jkirk. There is something I must notify to my father. Do not interfere on what I'm going to do." He was then loaded into the Genesis, along with the Militant. The Genesis then began its course to Fort Jkirk. Kirk: Great, he's abandoned us...What do we do now? Quentin: We go on without him. If he doesn't want us to interfere with what he's going to do, we'll leave him to his peace. Alex: Quentin is right. We can go on without Joshua. Let's get back to the boats and head for the nearest fort. Everyone nodded and they went back to the boats. They boarded and then left for the nearest fort. Meanwhile, the Genesis Transport had reached the halfway point to Fort Jkirk within an hour. "Pardon me asking... but what are you going to address to your father?" The Militant asked. "..It shouldn't be any concern to you... but I admire your curosity. Recently, one of our members had violated the JMRE, during this War period." Joshua replied. "The Jkirkian Military Rules of Engagement?! Who would do such a thing?" The Militant said, with some shock. "That part, I cannot tell you. This is a part that I must address to my Father alone." "..As you wish." Meanwhile, Alex, Quentin, the squad and all remaining members of the Junta have made their way to Juntacatraz, where José was dropped off and locked up. Juntacatraz Guard: Don't worry, Captain Alex. We'll make sure he doesn't get away. Alex: Good. We'll be making our way to the Junta Fuego Reactor nearby. We'll make sure the Inquisitors won't be able to plan their next move. Juntacatraz Guard: Okay, sir. Be careful. Alex: We will. Alex, Quentin and the squad left Juntacatraz Island and set course for the Fuego Reactor, a Junta Factory where vehiciles and weapons were made. Meanwhile, at Fort Jkirk... Lucas: Mr. Burns, sir, just got a quick message from Captain Alex of The Mobian Junta. One of the Inquisitor Commanders has been arrested and put in the Juntacatraz Prison, a heavily guarded prison where no one has ever escaped from. They're now making sure the Inquisitors won't be able to plan any more moves. Adex responded "I see. We seem to be making alot of progress at a rapid rate. Tell our forces to remain on the offensive, but have a Regiment protect our Territories, incase if they shall amount a Counter-attack." Joshua was almost at the Fort. Lucas: Yes, sir. Lucas then carried out Adex's order to the Jkirkian troops. With The Junta... Alex and the crew made it to the Fuego Reactor. They walked through the factory until they came upon a giant battle truck. Alex: What is this vehicle? Factory Manager: This is one of the 10 biggest battle trucks we've ever made. It has rocket launchers, machine gun turrets, up to six bedrooms and an enemy location radar. It also has enough storage room for up to six people. Pete: Wow, this is DEEEELUXE! Factory Manager: It certainly is, Private. Would you per chance be interested in using it? Alex: Yes, we'll use it. We need a big convoy of battle tanks, vans, trucks, and more for our next attack on The Inquisitor Clan. Factory Manager: Very well. I'll ask the Colonel for permission. Alex: Good. You coming along too, Quentin? Quentin: Of course. I'd love to fight the next wave of Inquisitors. Alex: Alright. The Factory Manager then contacted the Colonel for his permission. He gave his okay and the convoy was being prepared. Joshua had finally reached the fort. Upon arrival, he and the Militant were deployed near the command center. Joshua told the Militant to stay put, as he rushed into the Command Center, of which Adex and Lucas were in. Lucas: Joshua? What are you doing here? "I have some information regarding one of our member, who violated the JMRE." Lucas was shocked. Lucas: Someone violated the JMRE? Who would do such a thing? "I'm sorry to inform you Colonel, but the violator is your son." Lucas jumped up in disbelief. Lucas: My dear Quentin?! Why would he do that?! "Apparently he... Uh... 'Found' a handheld Super Weapon, and then he began using it without observation. There's no telling how much he's going to use it." Lucas: That little turd is gonna get it! Lucas then contacted Quentin on his communication watch. Quentin got his message and answered it. Quentin: Dad, I'm kinda busy. I'm about to go on a mission with The Junta. Lucas: Change of plans, you're coming to Fort Jkirk right now! Quentin: Why? Lucas: Because Joshua told me about your superweapon abuse! I'm sending a Genesis Transport to pick you up right now! Where the balls are you?! Quentin: At the Junta's Fuego Reactor... Lucas: Good! Stay there, I'm sending a Genesis Transport there! Lucas then ended the message. Quentin: That son of a b***h Joshua is gonna pay... *to Alex* Alex, I can't come with you and the guys. My dad wants me over at Fort Jkirk right now. Alex: Really? Why? Quentin: Because that bastard Joshua tattled on me... Alex: That sucks, man. Well, do you have to stay here? Quentin: Yeah...Beat some Inquisitors for me, okay...? Alex: Don't worry, we will. Alex and the squad got into their battle truck and drove off with the convoy. About an hour later, a Genesis Transport arrived to pick up Quentin. Later, when he got to Fort Jkirk, he walked into the command center, where Lucas was sitting in Rage Form. (Apparently he got so angry that is Rage Form was triggered. O.O) He had black eyes with red pupils, just like Joshua's Rage Form. Lucas: So...You arrived... Quentin: *shouting at Joshua* Why the f**k did you tell on me?! I was about to go on a kicka** mission! (Annnnd here starts a Family Feud. XD) "Oh, you were going to a Mission? Oh, i'm so sorry" He said in a sarcastic tone. "But it has come to my attention, that you have violated the JMRE within the conditions of War. I couldn't just sit back and watch as you mindlessly use your Super Weapon as much as you please. Do you know how much damage that thing could do in an Urban Area? Innocent Lives could be taken by such behavior.... It needs to be fixed." He told Quentin in a bold, firm voice. Adex just looked at Lucas and whispered "Do you think we should let them settle this, or...?" Lucas: *whispers back* Let's let them do that...I don't feel like seeing that bastard son of mine for a while... Lucas then left the room to calm down. Quentin: If you don't want me to use my god damn superweapon anymore, fine! Quentin got out his superweapon and flung it across the room. Fortunately, the impact didn't cause the gun to detonate, because if it did, the entire Fort Jkirk could've been blown away. Quentin: If I'm only causing trouble to The Jkirk Federations, I might as well leave! Goodbye, and f**k you all! Quentin then ran outside, got into an AM5 Light Armored Vehicle and drove away from the fort. Joshua and Adex watched as Quentin stormed out. "Welp. He left his Superweapon here... What should we do?" Joshua questioned. "I will speak to his father about this situation. In the meantime, I want you to take that Superweapon and have it researched, and then dismantled." Joshua nodded in response, and did as he was told. Adex followed on where Lucas went. Lucas was no longer in his Rage Form, but still slightly irritated. He was in the Relaxing Room, meditating to calm down. Adex walked into the room. "Am I intruding?" Lucas: Not at all. I just needed to chill out a bit. I can't believe that stupid little s**t violated our rules... "Well, not only that, but he stormed out of the Fort, claiming to leave Jkirk." Lucas felt guilty. Lucas: I know he violated our rules, but I didn't want him to leave Jkirk...We have to find him. "Yeah, that's probably for the best." Adex agreed. Meanwhile, at the Inquisitor Lair... Graham Smithers, the leader of The Inquisitor Clan was talking to Joaquin. Graham: Are you f**king serious?! Some bastard destroyed our castle in Apotos and arrested one of our commanders?! Joaquin: I'm 100% serious, sir. Graham: Joaquin, send a fleet of Inquisitor Stealth Bombers over to the nearest Jkirk facility to take revenge! Joaquin: Yes, sir! Joaquin left the room to do that. Graham: You won't win this easily, Adex...Not this easily... Meanwhile, at the middle point between Jkirk and inquisitors... An entire Fleet of 12 Reaper X3Y Airships, and in Mobius's orbit, 4 TA-650 Airships that are ready to Orbitally deploy infantry via Drop Pods, is heading towards a undisclosed Inquisitor Military Installation, ready to invade it. Inside the Inquisitor Military Installation, which is named Rotterdam Base, Inquisitors saw the airships show up on their radar. Radar Observer: Colonel Lombardi, there's enemy aircraft showing up on our radar. What do we do? Colonel Lombardi: Activate the protective force field and get out the base's outer weapons. The observer nodded and activated the force field. The force field had 100% power, and if it would break, there were always backup shields. The observer also activated the base's chainguns. They were ready to fire at the incoming Jkirk aircraft. Upon visual confirmation on the Forcefields, the entire fleet had began charging up their weapons, in an effort to bring it down. Meanwhile, grounds forces within the Reapers, such as Infantry and Ground Vehicles, were being loaded into Transports, while Aircraft were getting ready to launch. On the TA-650's, Infantry were being loaded into Drop Pods, in an effort to surprise the Inquisitors, once the command was given. The chainguns started firing at the Reapers in order to bring them down. The bullets bounce off the Reaper's shields, having little effect on them. The Reaper's retaliated by firing their Plasma Cannons and Railguns. The Transports are fully.loaded, but no aircraft take off, unless given the order. Meanwhile, with the Inquisitor Stealth Bombers... The Inquisitors flew over a GTS5 Aircraft Factory and bombed it to halt Jkirk's aircraft production. The factory was located by Joaquin, thus helping the Inquisitors to find it. (Not sure how much damage the Stealth Bombers would do, because I haven't figured out a damage ratio for them yet.) The factory's shields had helped tank most of the damage, but some managed to hit it, leaving it damaged, but not destroyed. Upon the bombing sequence, Jkirk realizes that the Inquisitors are capable of developed Stealth Bombers, and immediately send in an order to have Aircraft patrols all around every installation, weather it's Civilian or Military, until the war ends. The plan however, doesn't go into effect until after a couple hours has passed. The Stealth Bombers turned, flew back over the factory to drop more bombs. Seeing on how they had caused themselves to be detected by launching their first bombs, they are now under heavy AA and AAA fire, seeing as they are within a Jkirkian Fort. And even if they were to bomb the factory successfully, there were plenty of others in other undisclosed locations, while Jkirk is more than capable to rebuild the damaged factory, thanks to their Atom Construction Technology. The Stealth Bombers were destroyed by the gunfire. The pilots managed to escape using parachutes, but were probably shot down as well. Meanwhile, with Quentin... Quentin was driving his AM5 through a wasteland. Quentin: Stupid Joshua...Always thinking he's better than me...I might as well quit working for Jkirk and search for a job... Quentin drove off for the nearest city. (Deleted his revenge plan after you said that he would be arrested. o-o) (Annnd this is what I meant of saying: "Keep your OOC Knowledge away from your IC knowledge." -3-) (I just wanted to save him from prison, jeez! -_-) (Either way, hes going to get arrested. He just deserted the Military, of which he has prior knowledge on said Military. So... Yeah.) (Aw, s**t pickles...) (-3-') Back at Rotterdam Base The Reaper X3Ys had fired another barrage of their Weapons, determined to bring down the Forcefield. Colonel Lombardi: Damn! The shields are already down to 30%! Cadets, fire the Anti-AA and Anti-AAA missiles! The Inquisitors fired the missiles at the Reaper X3Ys, disabling their AA and AAA weapons. Said missiles have been blocked by the Reaper's Shields, of which said AA/AAA weapons doesn't even exist. The Reapers fire another barrage. The shields were then broken. Colonel Lombardi: God Damn! Activate the backup shields and fire shield piercing rockets! The backup shields were activated and the shield piercing rockets were fired at the Reapers. As the Missiles had pierced through the shields, they could see the missiles detonating... But once the smoke cleared, the Reaper had no signs of damage. It appears that the Reapers had shot the Missiles with their Defensive Plasma Turrets. Once again, they fire another barrage. The backup shields were down to 40%. Colonel Lombardi: Oh, for f**k's sake...Well, looks like none of our weapons are effective, but we have one more option: Fire the Anti-Plasma Laser! The Anti-Plasma Laser was fired at the Reapers. (The hell is an Anti-Plasma Laser?) (It disables all Plasma powered weapons and defences.) (I see..) The Anti-Plasma Laser was reflected by the Reapers shields, it is dependable if the laser was sent back at the Inquisitors. As such, the Reapers fire another barrage. The backup shields now only had 10% power left. Colonel Lombardi: S**t, if the shields break, we're done for! Try firing all weapons at the same time! All of the base's weapons were fired at the same time. With Joshua... ("With Joshua"? Wat.) (As in 'What Joshua was doing.') (But Joshua isn't there?) (I should've been more specific: 'With Joshua at Fort Jkirk.') (Ohh. .3.) The same thing basically happened as last time, except it all happened at the same time. Once again, they fired another barrage. The backup shields broke. Colonel Lombardi: Aaaaand we're f**ked. (Pfffft) The Reapers had immediately stopped firing once their shields had been broken. The order was given to release all Aircraft in the hangars, to begin the takeover of the Fort. The Drop Pods remained on Standby. Colonel Lombardi: Okay, troops, get out your guns and get ready to take down the Jkirkians! We're not going down without a fight! Inquisitors: Yes, sir! All Inquisitors in the fort grabbed their armor, guns and went out of the fort to confront Jkirk. As they readied their weapons, they could potentially see Jkirkian Forces approaching, at an alarming quantity. Transports carried various Ground Units, while Aircraft looked like they could maintain Air Dominance. The Drop Pods were still on standby. The Inquisitors fired their Inquinchionite Cannons at the approaching Jkirkian Forces. The Aircraft assumed evasive maneuvers, while their shields blocked the incoming fire. The Drop Pods have been ordered to be deployed within 5 minutes of the Ground Troops landing. Colonel Lombardi: Oh, I always have to do it myself! The Colonel grabbed an Inquinchionite Cannon and fired it at the Aircraft. The Aircraft once again assumes evasive maneuvers. This should cause a Morale decrease for the Inquisitors. All Aircraft (not counting Transports) that were within firing range had fired back with their weapons. A whole bunch of Inquisitors were shot dead. Colonel Lombardi: New tactic: Run!!! Lombardi and the remaining Inquisitors ran for their lives, abandoning the base. The Aircraft pursued the retreating forces, as Transports landed in the now abandoned base, of which they replace an Inquisitor Flag with a Jkirkian Flag, claiming the fort for themselves. Orders for the Drop Pods had been canceled, seeing that the base had already been taken. The fleeing Inquisitors continued running, at a speed faster than the average human. They are unable to outrun the pursuing Aircraft, of which they started firing at them. Many would die. All of the fleeing Inquisitors were shot dead. The Aircraft halt their pursuit, and head back to the now Jkirkian-controlled Fort, of which they'll use the now abandoned technologies for research, and to be demolished after said research. With Joshua at Fort Jkirk... Joshua had delivered the Super Weapon to the Jkirkian Scientists, as instructed by his Father. He was also overseeing the conducting research behind a Blast-safe window. "..." Scientist: This Inquisitor superweapon that Mr. Vincent used is really powerful. Who knew the Inquisitors had such powerful weapons? "Just see if you can acquire the technology from it, after that, immediately dismantle it, as my father instructed." Scientist: Will do, Mr. Burns. The scientist immediately did what Joshua said and dismantled the superweapon after that. He then locked it up in a safe and labeled it 'Inquisitor Superweapon'. Joshua foresaw the entire thing, until it was finished. Afterwards, he proceeded to head to the Command Center, to discuss the current situation with Adex, and possibly Lucas. Lucas was sitting in the Command Center, looking for Quentin's location. Lucas: I can't find Quentin anywhere! I just hope he's all right! Adex was overseeing this "Hmm..." At this time, Joshua walked in and saw what was going on. "...Uh... you guys doing something?" Lucas: We're looking for my little baby, Quentin. I'm so worried about him... "Have you guys ever thought that he took a vehicle... because I'm pretty sure he couldn't just leave the Fort that fast." Lucas: Great idea! I'll ask! Lucas contacted a soldier. Lucas: Have you seen Quentin leave the Fort with a vehicle? Soldier: Yes, Colonel Vincent. He left the Fort in an AM5 Light Armored Vehicle about 10 minutes ago. And boy, he was angry. Lucas: What direction did he go? Soldier: That, I do not know. Lucas: Great...Thanks for the info. Soldier: No problem, sir. Lucas ended the transmission. Lucas: Mr. Burns, do AM5's have trackers? " All of our Military vehicles are tracked." Adex responded Lucas: Okay, then we should be able to find Quentin easier. Lucas checked the trackers on the AM5's. He saw one going in the direction of Station Square. Lucas: There's an AM5 heading towards Station Square! That's where my ex-wife lives, so that little bastard is headed there! I'm sending a group of soldiers to Station Square to get him back! "Now, wait a minute. If we directly sent a squadron of Troops right over to Foreign Territory, they might get the false idea that we're invading... wait a minute, How did he even get the AM5 across the ocean?" (So...Fort Jkirk is located in Western Mobius and Station Square somewhere across the ocean?) (No, no no. Fort Jkirk is located in Downunda, which is basically Australia. Station Square is in Eurish, which it's basically Europe) (Oh, okay.) Lucas: Beats me...Wait...Looks like he's abandoning the AM5! Now we've lost track of him! "Hm... Joshua." "Yes?" "I need you to go to Station Square, and capture Quentin, alive." "It will be done." He exited the Command Center. Lucas: I hope my baby Quentin won't be hurt... Joshua had gotten authorization to use a Drop Pod, in order to be deployed in GUN territory. He had to get into a Genesis Transport, en route to the TA-650 in Orbit, and upon arrival, he immediately went to the nearest Drop Pod bay. "Welp. He goes nothing." The Drop Pod is deployed. Meanwhile, with Alex and the squad... Alex's squad and their Junta convoy made it to a small Inquisitor facility named Hove Outpost. Because it was small, and because it wasn't well protected, it was easily taken over. Alex: Okay, take all of the arrested Inquisitors to the nearest Junta Prison and put a Junta Flag on this facility. Soldier: Will do, sir. A Junta Flag was placed at Hove Outpost. Pete: Captain Alex, what's our next objective? Alex: Part of the convoy will stay behind to build security systems for this outpost and protect it. The rest is coming with us to Armadura Pesada Lair, where we'll plan our next move against the Inquisitors. Pete: Okay. Let's go then. Alex and his squad and most of the convoy began their trek to Armadura Pesada Lair, while part of the convoy stayed behind to secure and protect the newly conquered Inquisitor facility. Back over to Joshua The Drop Pod had entered Mobius' atmosphere, along with reentry. The Drop Pod had successfully entered GUN Territory within Eurish. Meanwhile, Quentin made it to his mother's house. They were sitting down and having some tea. Julia Mamrie Vincent: So your dad was being a jerk again, Quentin? Quentin: Yes, he was. They didn't like me violating Jkirk's rules. Julia: I told you the military was dangerous, Quentin. It was a good decision to leave. Quentin: I know. I'm just gonna live here and work in your coffee shop. Julia: That's a great idea, Quentin. But first you might wanna get some rest, because you look tired. Quentin: Yeah, I'm gonna go sleep. Quentin went upstairs to sleep. The drop pod landed in the outskirts of Station Square, within a residents backyard. "Uh.. where did I land?" Resident: Hey, what do you think you're doing in my backyard with your little spaceship, you adolescent worm?! The pod door ejected off, as Joshua exited the pod. "...Oh, so that's where I landed." Resident: Get that spaceship out of my backyard! Joshia looked at the resident. "I am terribly sorry, my good sir, about this 'Spaceship" suddenly landing into your backyard, but I'm afraid I can't get my 'Spaceship' off of your backyard, as it is permanently stuck there, until something moves it out of the why, by towing it, or using a crane. If there is any damages, In time, I will replace said damages. Now, good day to you." He got out of the resident's backyard, and heads towards the last known location of where the stolen AM5 is. The resident shouted in anger, because Joshua had landed on top of his prized roses, which took 20 YEARS to grow this perfect. He then went inside to call the police. The AM5 was lying on the other side of the ocean in the sand, where Quentin left it. Either he took a very fast boat or a very fast jet to go to Station Square. Category:Private Roleplay